


The moment I knew

by Rexsoka_is_forever



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexsoka_is_forever/pseuds/Rexsoka_is_forever
Summary: Rex finds out about Ahsoka's death.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	The moment I knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and posting anything really so please tell me what you think.

From the moment Kanan and Ezra got back from Malachor, Rex knew. From the moment the ship landed he knew. Even though he could not sense it in the force, he knew. He knew that Anakin Skywalker's snippy little padawan was gone. His commander was gone. His best friend was gone. His one love was gone. He knew that his 'soka was gone. When the ship landed and Kanan and Ezra walked down the loading ramp without Ahsoka, Rex's feeling his gut instinct was confirmed. Ahsoka Tano was dead. Ezra gave Rex a look saying, I am sorry but Rex ignored it and walked away. Back to the quarters he once shared with Ahsoka he went. He locked the door and sat down. Somehow even after all his brothers deaths this is the one he thought he wouldn't have to bear. He thought Ahsoka would outlive him. He was sure Ahsoka would outlive him. But he was wrong. Tears coated Rex's heartbroken face. He cried longer and harder than he ever had. Knowing that his would never get to say goodbye to his cyare.


End file.
